Battle of The Shadow Bringers
This is Season 2, Episode 5 of Two Sided She-Cat Dedicated to Arti, cause she's the super awseome head admin we all love. I wouldn't be writing this if it wern't for her. Battle Of The Shadow Bringers They think they can beat me. Ha! I've killed them already. The Shadow Bringers are the most powerful thing in the forest. But they can fight. They can die. They can all die... I wake up, drenched in sweat. I've just seen inside Darkshadow's mind. She's going to kill us. But I force myself to tay strong. For Pebbleheart. For Twigclaw and Cherrywing. For Willoweyes, Stickpaw and Sunnytail. For the cats of other Clans, and those lost. We must win the battle. We must survive. The Clans must survive. She thinks she can stop me. She think she and her measly clan army can win. Sunheart doesn't know how wrong she is. She doesn't know how wrong she is. I'm terrified. We're reading each other's thoughts. We know what the other thinks. We can feel emotions, ideas, threats, and pain. I'm shaken to the bone. This is it. This is when I stop the battle. This is when we win. And our united Clan sets out to the battle field. To challenge an evil from before the age of time. To end this. "LionClan, attack!" I mewed. We charge at the fortress they've built themselves. And I lose myself in the fight. The fight that changes everything. "Shadow Bringers, Attack!" I mew with full force. Sunheart can try. She can try. But my army will not die. They will. This is how we win. This is how we rule the forest. My destiny will soon come true. I will rule over everything. And I believe it, until I see Stitch lying on the ground, bleeding out. I race over. "How did this happen!?" I mew in rage. Stitch coughs. "Spiderface. She's a traitor. Kill her." I nod. It must be done. But before I go to purse her, Stitch calls out one last thing. "Wait Darkshadow. I need to tell you something." I turn around, annoyed. "What?" I mew. Stitch's tabby pelt is bloodied, and he's dying, but he manages out four words. "I love you Darkshadow." Then his eyes close for the last time, and I'm left standing in shock. I lean down and lick his pelt. "I love you too." Then I shake myself. I was a victim of Sunheart's sentimental nature! I never loved anything. Nothing except power. But to avenge Stitch's death, I find Spiderface and rip her to pieces. This is something I won't forget. Our spy is dead. Gone. But she took down Darkshadow's large crony. She did something. And that's when it hits me. Darkshadow showed emotion other than hatred. For one moment. In that tiny moment, she showed love. Then denied it seconds later. Maybe we can win this thing. My energy is renewed, and I fight. Selecting a large gray tom out of the crowd, I leap upon him, and start tearing out his fur. He yowls, and throws me off, leaving a large welt down my back. I rake my claws on his flank, and he howls. He disappears in a puff of smoke. Yet behind me, more appear. That's when it hits me. These spirits won't die, until their leader is gone. My heart starts to pound. My breath heavy. If we are to win, I'll have to fight Darkshadow, and beat her. I have to win. For the Clans. I whip towards the sidelines, and find Pebbleheart. His face breaks into a smile when he sees me. "Sunheart! You're okay!" I sigh. "Not for long, I'm afraid." I tell him how I'm going to face off with Darkshadow. "I'm scared Pebbleheart." He nods. "I am too. But I know you can do this. I know you can beat her." I lick his cheek. "I'll be back." And without a second thought, I charge back into battle. I'm coming for you Darkshadow. Get ready for your worst nightmare to finally come true. "Darkshadow!" I mew, my face in rage. "Come and face me!" The black she-cat steps out of the crowd, her glossy coat shimmering. "Tell you what Sunheart. I'll call of the battle of you can defeat me. The Shadow Bringers will be gone, and you can go back to happy-go lucky land. But if I win, we will rule the forest!" I nod. "I accept the deal." Darkshadow flicks her tail, and the Shadow Bringers stop. Everyone, Clan, no Clan, Shadow, gathers around us. Without another thought, I throw myself at her. She evades me easily. "You've got to do better than that sweetheart." I leap on her back, and rake my claws down her flank. She bowls me over, and shreds my ear with her razor sharp claws. I pull myself up, only to be struck down again. I take advantage of Darkshadow's brief distraction to leap up, and rake her belly. She recovers almost instantly, and hurls me towards a rock wall. I leap off the side, and land on her back, my heart pounding. "You can't win Sunheart!" She meows. "Better to give up now, save your precious little friends." I slash her face, letting the blood drip out. Darkshadow makes a nice comeback. That's when Willoweyes cries out, "Look out Sunheart!" Darkshadow going for her signature move. Going straight for my throat. Before she can go anywhere, I leap at her's and slash through it with my claws. Her face registers surprise, and for one fleeting moment, we share the same shocked look. Then Darkshadow falls down at my paws. Dead. Category:Two Sided She-Cat Category:WFW 1 Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics